Fan generated content
Fan generated content. As with many franchises, the James Bond franchise has encouraged numerous fans projects. These projects often include creation of written works (fictional, fan fictional and review literature), visual or computer-assisted art, music, or applied arts and costuming. Fan games Fangames are video games made by fans based on one or more established video games. Many fangames attempt to clone or remake the original game's design, gameplay and characters, but it is equally common for fans to develop a unique game using another only as a template. Though the quality of fangames has always been variable, recent advances in computer technology and in available tools have made creating high-quality games easier. GoldenEye: Source GoldenEye: Source is a total conversion mod developed using Valve's Source engine for Microsoft Windows and Linux (server only). Beginning development in 2005 and released December 11 2010, GoldenEye: Source is an online multiplayer remake of the 1997 Nintendo 64 first-person shooter video game GoldenEye 007, itself based on the James Bond film GoldenEye. As well as recreating much of the original game, GoldenEye: Source also included additional game modes and re-creations of single-player levels that were not accessible in the original's multiplayer modes. Neo maps are re-imagined levels from GoldenEye 007 which often take visual inspiration from the film, as well as other James Bond films such as a map based on Casino Royale, from the film of the same name. The mod received two awards in the 2006 Moddb awards, a win in Editor's ChoiceEditor's Choice - Mod of the year for the Reinvention category, and was player-voted 3rd place in the overall category Mod of the year, rising from their fourth-placed finish in the unreleased category of the 2005 awards. Fan films A fan film is a film or video inspired by a film, television program, comic book or a similar source, created by fans rather than by the source's copyright holders or creators. Fan filmmakers have traditionally been amateurs, but some of the more notable films have actually been produced by professional filmmakers as film school class projects or as demonstration reels. Fan films vary tremendously in quality, as well as in length, from short faux-teaser trailers for non-existent motion pictures to full-length motion pictures. According to media scholar, Henry Jenkins, fan films discussed represent a potentially important third space between the two. Shaped by the intersection between contemporary trends toward media convergence and participatory culture, these fan films are hybrid by nature—neither fully commercial nor fully alternative.http://web.mit.edu/cms/People/henry3/starwars.html List of films *007: I Only Need One is a fan film by Andrew J. Neis & Matthew Salanoa, starring Neis as James Bond. The title comes from Scaramanga's line in The Man with the Golden Gun, and as the name suggests, the short film is a re-visioning of the duel from The Man with the Golden Gun. A first trailer was released on July 12, 2015, with a final trailer coming out March 16, 2016 showing portions of the funhouse and other modern designs. The film is said to be the "Classic Bond feel that we all love, with modernized stunts and action". The film was released on June 6th, 2016, and features an original music score by GoldenZen (who also composed music for the PC mod Goldeneye: Source). The soundtrack is available and can be obtained here. The plot of the film centers around Scaramanga luring various agents into his funhouse; Bond being the latest to receive an invitation to challenge the famed assassin. Bond treks across the island, facing various perils until he confronts Scaramanga inside the funhouse and defeats him. *Live Action Goldenye N64! is another fan tribute by Andrew J. Neis , in which the style of Goldeneye is imitated with real-world counterparts of the weapons in Goldeneye N64. The video starts with actual gameplay footage, but slightly altered to feature a level called "Target Practice", and transitions into a live-action target range cycling through weapons such as the Throwing Knife, DD44 Dostovei, Klobb, Phantom, RC-P90, Moonraker Laser, and even the Silver & Gold PP7's and the Golden Gun while alternating practicing on actors portraying "Mayday" and "Russian Soldier". The video imitates all of the Goldeneye mannerisms, such as the over-exaggerated deaths, style of firing & reloading for each gun, and inaccuracy of the Klobb. The video was uploaded to Youtube on March 5, 2019. *''SCION is the first feature length project pursued by YouTube newcomer New Move Productions, in collaboration with BROTHEROMANIA Productions, featuring Daniel Daud Lopez in the role of James Bond. Taking place 14 years after the original Sean Connery to Pierce Brosnan timeline and not following the Daniel Craig reboot, it follows a younger, streetwise agent, approached by the service to take on the identity of James Bond after Brosnan's retirement. A reveal teaser was released on February 19th, 2016, but pulled from YouTube in May, with Lopez stating the video was rushed. A definitive film release date is to be formally announced, and it has not been ascertained as to whether or not the film is still in production. *''Risico (or RISICO) is a fan film by River Rogue Productions released March 2009 starring Keith Hodder as James Bond 007. Taking its name from the Fleming short story, the plot revolves around the theft of a confidential document code-named Risico. The act of treason has been traced to a mole: Oliver Roderick. 007 must find Roderick and retrieve Risico. *''A Good Day To Die is a fan film by Steffen Findinge released October 2009 starring Martin Torlop Jensen as James Bond 007. The plot centers around Bond trying to know the location of " The Drop ", by interrogating members of SPECTRE. The film is split into two parts. *The Price of Loyalty, was created by Blue Diamond Productions in 2007-2008, and published to YouTube the 8th of July, 2008. It was their first movie and has a running time of 1 hour and 4 minutes (making it one the first fan films to be over an hour long). It is heavily influenced by the 1969 film ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service and draws much of its content from it. Tom Smith played the role of James Bond 007. He based his portrayal of the character in the style of George Lazenby. A one video version of the movie was released on December 11, 2011. The Price of Loyalty (Special Edition) was made in December 2010. The special edition added a few new and alternate scenes, a re-scoring of some scenes, and improved dubbing and sound effects. *''The Shadow of Revenge, Blue Diamond Productions sequel film to their 2008 film, ''The Price of Loyalty, ''picks up a year after the events of the first film. This film is heavily influenced by the films, ''The Living Daylights (1987), Licence to Kill (1989), and GoldenEye (1995). Tom Smith once again played 007 and based his style this time on Timothy Dalton. The film was made from 2008-2010 and was published on YouTube on June 12th, 2010. It has running time of 2 hours and 22 minutes making it the longest fan film ever made to date as well as the first fan film to be over 2 hours in length. A one video version of the movie was released on December 12th, 2011. *''Reflection of the Soul, Blue Diamond Productions' third James Bond 007 fan film. Following ''The Price of Loyalty (2008), and The Shadow of Revenge (2010). Starring Tom Smith as James Bond, Agent 007. The film was released on October 11, 2013 and has a completely original storyline compared to the first two films. The film's plot is this: "James Bond, Agent 007 trails a wealthy mastermind bent on getting revenge on the rest of the world for pains his country suffered decades ago. Bond also must face an old friend from his past: An officer who once served with him in the Royal Navy." Tom Smith's third portrayal of the character is modeled on the Fleming novels, Timothy Dalton, and Daniel Craig. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ouFRTMooz8 To Serve And Defend] was created by Zebcast Studios and published the 12th of September, 2012. It stars Ryan Woodward as James Bond. A distant prequel to the 1962 motion picture Dr. No, it focuses on the time when a young James Bond joins MI6 for the first time, must stop Russian terrorist Clark Romanoff, and receives his 00-licence. *''Diamond Foot, Zebcast Studios sequel to ''To Serve And Defend, was published to YouTube the 29th of March, 2013. Woodward reprises his role as Bond. In the film, Bond is sent by the new M to stop a terrorist organization, Diamond Foot ( Diamond Federation Of Organized Terrorists ), primarily their top field agent, Gregorio Gomez, who knows about Bond´s past. It is the first Zebcast Studios film that featured chroma key. * A Reason To Die, is the third Zebcast Studios Bond film, following To Serve And Defend and Diamond Foot, and is a direct prequel to'' Dr. No.'' It is the final installment in Zebcast's "Pre-Dr. No Bond Trilogy". It focuses on a very weak and tired Bond, trying to protect England from a great threat. He will fall, and rise again, greater than ever. The film was released the 19th January, 2014. *''Licence Revoked, was created by JC Productions, starring James Crethar as James Bond 007. The film sees James Bond 007 battling the sinister Edmund Tyrone III. Determined to reclaim his captured associate, Tyrone decides to attack the vulnerable 007 with the most unforeseeable methods imaginable. ''Licence Revoked is a sequel to Crethar's previous Bond short film Born to Die (parts 1 and 2) ''and features an original music score by Robert NC Thomas. ''Licence To Love, the film's main theme, is featured throughout the score, along with the James Bond Theme. *''A Whisper Of Love, A Whisper Of Hate; was created by JC Productions and published to YouTube on the 1st of November, 2012. James Crethar returns as James Bond 007. In the film, Bond becomes brainwashed and humiliated. Sent to the Blades Rehabilitation Centre for treatment, 007 stumbles onto a villainous plot that has international ramifications. Robert NC Thomas returns to compose the original score. Whilst ''Cry Me a River ''is the main theme, Thomas also uses ''Licence To Love extensively as the love theme for James Bond and Moneypenny. * Christian Wolf and Yoram Laviv have produced several Bond intros and gun-barrel sequences with original, professional music and video themes. Their most known work was "Forever, I Am Yours" performed by the Swedish female singer Eva Almer. The song seems to have been rejected for the Bond motion picture Quantum of Solace. * RISQUE was created by CUSACK Studios and published to YouTube on the 31st of October, 2014. Paul Cusack first outting as James Bond 007. In the film, Bond have to track down the killer of CIA Agents Jennie Weldon and Dimitri. Fan fiction Fan fiction or fanfiction (also abbreviated to fan fic, fanfic, or fic) is fiction about characters or settings from an original work of fiction, created by fans of that work rather than by its creator. Fan fiction is rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's creator or publisher, and is rarely professionally published. It may or may not infringe on the original author's copyright, depending on the jurisdiction and on such questions as whether or not it qualifies as "fair use" (see Legal issues with fan fiction). Fan fiction is defined by being both related to its subject's canonical fictional universe (often referred to as "canon") and simultaneously existing outside it. Most fan fiction writers assume that their work is read primarily by other fans, and therefore presume that their readers have knowledge of the canon universe (created by a professional writer) in which their works are based. List of fan fiction *Several unofficial fan novels have appeared including The Killing Zone by Jim Hatfield, written in 1985 in-between John Gardner's official novels Role of Honour and Nobody Lives For Ever. *The film podcast Diminishing Returns ends each episode by having its host pitch their own ideas for sequels to the film covered in that episode. They're working through the entire James Bond catalogue due to one of the hosts being James Bond reviewer, Calvin Dyson, meaning that they're slowly producing fan-fiction sequel ideas for every Bond movie ever made. Podcasts There have been many James Bond Podcasts over the years since Podcasting came to the fore, but undoubtedly one of the biggest is James Bond Radio . Formed in 2014 and hosted by James Bond fans Tom Sears and Chris Wright, the podcast has become extremly popular with Bond fans around the World, and has resulted in multiple gatherings of the "JBR Army" as they like to refer to themselves as. The format of the show is fortnightly and discussion based, mainly Tom & Chris' in depth look at, and love of, the films, but over the 150+ episodes they have had notable interviews including Sir Roger Moore, Terry Bamber, Caroline Munro, Madeline Smith, Peter Lamont, Alan Tomkins , Bruce Glover and Martine Beswick. In 2016, James Bond Radio added a monthly "Music of Bond" podcast, hosted by Warren Ringham (of Q The Music Show) and John Williams. In addition a reguar feature is wonderfully contructed episode "featurettes" from Dan Gale. The popularity of the show, and undoubted expertise of hosts Tom & Chris have led to some notable media exposure including The Times, TalkSport Radio and BBC Radio 2. Other noteable James Bond podcasts include BondCast, Being James Bond, Now Playing: The James Bond Movie Retrospective and James Bonding. Additionally, [http://www.dimreturns.com Diminishing Returns] is a general film show featuring James Bond Reviewer, Calvin Dyson, that is making its way through the entire Bond catalogue. Most episodes contain references or comparisons to James Bond. Fan Music - Q The Music Show Q The Music Show is a Tribute Show created by professional Trumpet player Warren Ringham as a tribute to the music from the James Bond Films. Created in 2004, the group have become well known for their authentic and exciting performances of all the Bond Theme songs, as well as performing many of the series' incidental cues such as "Bond '77" or "Backseat Driver". The group have appeared at fan events such as Bondstars and On The Tracks Of 007 and are generally regarded by the James Bond fans and fan organisations that have seen them as the greatest musical tribute to the films. At Bondstars they appeared at a celebration of the work of Peter Lamont, finishing with a rousing finale with Peter joining Q The Music on stage. Regular supporters include Terry Bamber, who has worked on 7 James Bond films, as well as Caroline Munro and Madeline Smith. References Category:Cultural impact